Cleo de Nile
Cleo de Nile - córka mumii, ma 5842 lata. Ze względu na swoje pochodzenie z rodziny królewskiej, dziewczyna uważa się za królową szkoły. Ma starszą siostrę - Neferę. Chodzi z Deucem Gorgonem. Jest kapitanem siejącej postrach drużyny potworniarek. Jej jedyną najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Ghoulia Yelps. Cleo to najpopularniejszy potwór z Monster High. W przeszłości ona oraz jej rodzina byli normalsami, jednakże w wyniku spisku przeprowadzonego przez najbliższego doradcę Ramzesa, uciekli i zostali zmumifikowani w ciemnym pomieszczeniu za pomocą magicznych bandaży. Rodzina spała w nim przez 1300 lat. Osobowość Cleo zachowuje się jak prawdziwa królowa i oczekuje, że inni będą traktować ją w podobny sposób. Zazwyczaj jej postawa jest egoistyczna - dziewczyna zachowuje się arogancko i wydaje się zepsuta. Nie można jej jednak za to kompletnie winić, gdyż została ona w ten sposób wychowana. Cleo jest bardzo konkurencyjna, w stosunku do innych potworów. Jednak w głębi duszy dziewczyna jest bardzo miłym i opiekuńczym potworem, troszczącym się o swoich przyjaciół. Początkowo, dziewczyna była główną antagonistką serii. Została wtedy ukazywana jako apodyktyczna i bezkompromisowa, z tendencją do dramatyzowania. Jednakże, Cleo z czasem zmieniła się. Stała się milsza i o wiele bardziej przyjazna dla innych. Mimo tego, że Cleo jest znana z używania swojej przyjaciółki Ghoulii jako osobistego asystenta, jednocześnie oszukując ją, dziewczyna jest tak naprawdę dla niej bardzo miła i pomaga jej przezwyciężać nieśmiałość pokazując, jak bardzo o nią dba. Wygląd Cleo ma długie, ciemnobrązowe włosy ze złotymi i brązowymi pasemkami oraz długą, prostą grzywką. Jej skóra jest opalona i bez jakiejkolwiek skazy. Oczy dziewczyny mają lazurowy odcień, a pod jej okiem znajduje się mały, okrągły brylancik tego samego koloru. Cleo zawsze nosi złotą biżuterię oraz bandaże, gdyż dzięki nim nie zamieni się ona w popiół. Klasyczny potwór left|260px Mumia to nazwa wywodząca się z arabskiego słowa pochodzenia perskiego mumija, oznaczające smołę, a właściwie bitumin, określająca zmumifikowane (zabalsamowane) ciało człowieka, zabezpieczone przed rozkładem odpowiednimi zabiegami i substancjami. Słowo to odnosi się zazwyczaj do mumii egipskich – ciał faraonów i dostojników starożytnego Egiptu. Mumifikację zwłok dostojników stosowali również Inkowie w Ameryce Południowej. Mumifikacja miała na celu zachowanie życia wiecznego. Wierzono, że jeśli mumia zostanie zbezczeszczona, dusza zmumifikowanej osoby nie zostanie rozpoznana przez bogów i na wieki będzie się błąkać pomiędzy światem żywych i umarłych. Była to najgorsza rzecz, jaka mogła się przydarzyć człowiekowi. Relacje Rodzina Cleo jest córką mumii. Ojcem dziewczyny jest Ramzes de Nile, pracujący jako pośrednik antyków. Jej siostra natomiast ma na imię Nefera i obie nie utrzymują dobrych kontaktów. Cała trójka mieszka w dużym domu, przypominającym pałac. Matka dziewcząt zaginęła podczas ucieczki rodziny, spowodowanej spiskiem przeciwko niej. Najbardziej prawdopodobne jest to, że nie żyje, gdyż jej ciało nie zostało pokryte magicznymi bandażami. Cleo ma także ciotkę imieniem Nefretete. Dziewczyna jest typową "córeczką tatusia", podobnie jak jej siostra. Przyjaciele Cleo ma więcej przyjaciół niż się wydaje. Jest najpopularniejszym potworem w Straszyceum i ma wielu znajomych. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Ghoulia Yelps, którą czasem traktuje jak osobistego sługę. Jednak dziewczyna potrafi być dla niej miła i pomaga przezwyciężać nieśmiałość przyjaciółki. Oprócz tego, mumia przyjaźni się z także z pozostałymi Straszyciółkami - Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein, Draculaurą, Lagooną Blue oraz Abbey Bominable. Początkowo ich relacje nie były dobre, ale kiedy mumia przyjęła je do składu potworniarek i poznały się lepiej, zaprzyjaźniły się. W książce jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Clawdeen Wolf. Miłość W przeszłości Cleo spotykała się z Clawdem Wolf, co bardzo nie podobało się młodszej siostrze chłopaka - Clawdeen. Obecnie jednak, dziewczyna chodzi z Deucem Gorgonem. Bardzo często jest o niego zazdrosna, na przykład gdy jej chłopak potajemnie spotykał się z Operettą, aby nagrać piosenkę dla Cleo. left|100px Zwierzę Cleo de Nile ma węża o imieniu Hissette, który odzwierciedla jej charakter. W książce Upiór z sąsiedztwa Deuce daje ją Cleo jako prezent. Według książki ma też mnóstwo nadwornych, nierzadko egzotycznych ptaków oraz 7 kotów: Chisisi, Bastet, Akins, Ebonee, Ufa, Usi i Miu-Miu. Lalki Basic Cleo_&_Deuce_Basic.jpg|Lalka Cleo_de_Nile.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: lipiec 2010 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: N2854 Cleo ubrana jest w złoty kombinezon z bandaży. Nie posiada on ramiączek. Na nim założona jest błękitna tunika z siateczki. Mumia ma na prawym udzie opaskę, za którą schowany jest jej telefon komórkowy. W skład akcesoriów lalki wchodzi złoty pasek, kolczyki, bransoleta na ramię i opaska z klejnotami. Lalka sprzedawana jest w dwupaku z Deuce'm Gorgonem. Dawn of the Dance Cleo_DOTD.jpg|Lalka 546804 1298762195632 140 336.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Dawn of the Dance' * Wydanie: sierpień 2010, lipiec 2011 * Numer modelu: T6067; - * Numer asortymentu: T6070; W2146 Cleo ubrana jest w zielono-turkusowo-żółtą sukienkę. Jej górny, turkusowy pas zastępują ramiączka stroju. Na prawej nodze lalki widnieje złoty bandaż. Turkusowe buty ozdobione są obcasem z małym, złotym diamencikiem. Włosy Cleo w tej serii sięgają ramion dziewczyny. Ozdobione są one niebieskimi i złotymi pasemkami. Gloom Beach Cleo_GB_doll.jpg|Lalka Cleo_GB_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Gloom Beach' * Wydanie: listopad 2010; lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: T7987, - * Numer modelu: T7990, W2823 Cleo ubrana jest w dwuczęściowy kostium kąpielowy złożony z żółtych i czarnych pasków. Talia lalki przepasana jest morskim pareo. Lewa noga i prawa ręka dziewczyny wyposażone są w bandaże. Są one w takich samych kolorach co kostium. Buty na koturnach mumii są koloru morskiego. Włosy lalki związane są w koński ogon. W skład akcesoriów lalki wchodzą turkusowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne, trójkątne, złote kolczyki i złoty wachlarzyk. Dead Tired Cleodeadtired.jpg|Lalka Cleo_DT_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Dead Tired' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: V7972 * Numer modelu: V7974 Cleo ubrana jest w dwuczęściową piżamę. Jest ona żółto-niebieska. Wygląda, jakby zrobiona była z bandaży. Lalka ma również na prawej ręce opatrunek w tych samych kolorach co piżama. Niebieskie kapcie Cleo ozdobione są wężowymi buźkami. Włosy lalki pozbawione są grzywki. Na głowie, Cleo nosi opaskę z oczami Horusa (egipskiego boga). Jest ona w żółto-niebieskie paski. Do lalki dołączona jest szczotka i lampka nocna w kształcie piramidy. School's Out 28047a817a10ac631375e0e7fd898225.jpg|Lalka Cleo_de_Nile_SO_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'School's Out' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: V7991 Cleo ma na głowie złotą opaskę w stylu hipisowskim. Włosy dziewczyny ozdobione są dodatkowymi, niebieskimi pasemkami oraz ukośną grzywką. W uszach mumia ma złote, kwadratowe kolczyki z okiem Horusa. Na szyi zaś, złotą obrożę z niebieskimi diamencikami. Cleo ubrana jest w zielony top bez rękawów ze złoto-czarnym ściągaczem, ozdobne bandaże w czarno-niebiesko-żółte pasy, czarną mini ozdobioną złotym pasem oraz czarne leginsy z motywem bandaży. Na lewym nadgarstku dziewczyny widnieją dwie trójkątne bransoletki. Jedna jest niebieska, a druga - złota. Buty mumii to niebieskie sandałki na obcasie w kształcie klepsydry. Go Monster High Team!!! Cleo_GMHT!!!_doll.jpg|Lalka fearleading_cleo_by_shaibrooklyn-d6crw0p.png * Linia: 'Go Monster High Team!!!' * Wydanie: sierpień 2011 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: V7966 W tej serii Cleo ubrana jest w czarny strój Potworniarki. Jest on wykończony różowo-białymi paskami w kształcie błyskawic na dole sukienki i różowymi paskami przy dekolcie. Sukienka przepasana jest paskiem podobnym do tego, który ją wykańcza. Na piersi Cleo widnieje logo Monster High. Buty dziewczyny to białe adidasy na obcasie z różowymi zdobieniami i czarnymi sznurówkami. Na udach, szyi, rękach i lewej łydce Cleo widnieją żółte bandaże. Do lalki dołączona jest czarna torba z logiem Monster High, różową i dwoma białymi rączkami oraz różową kieszonką na napój, czarno-różowe pompony, a także czarny megafon z różowymi wykończeniami. Maul Session Moulcleo.jpg Cleo_MS_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Maul Session' * Wydanie: styczeń 2012 * Numer asortymentu: W9122 * Numer modelu: W9124 W skład akcesoriów dla Cleo wchodzi złoty, jednoczęściowy kombinezon wiązany na szyi. Ozdobiony jest wzorem z bandaży. Buty dla lalki również są złote, a także ozdobione czarnymi elementami. W pudełku można również znaleźć dwie złote bransolety z motywem bandaży, niebieską torebkę ze złotym sarkofagiem, krem w niebieskim pudełeczku oraz złotą fiolkę z perfumami. Ghouls Rule Cleo_GR_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Ghouls Rule' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X3712 * Numer modelu: X3718 W tej serii Cleo ma włosy sięgające jej ramion. Ozdobione są one niebieskimi pasemkami. Mają one grzywkę oraz koka z tyłu głowy. Na szyi dziewczyny widnieje złoty naszyjnik z podobizną węża. Lalka ubrana jest w złotą suknię w niebieskie paski. Ma ona czarną szarą pelerynę z czarnymi paskami. Podobny wzór ma dolna część sukienki, zaczynająca się w udach Cleo. Ma ona jednak turkusowe paski. Na obu nadgarstkach dziewczyny widnieje złota bransoletka. Buty lalki są koloru morskiego. Mają one po dwie wstążeczki w górnej części, a ich obcas jest pod palcami. Jest to odwrócona, złota piramida. Do lalki dołączony jest błękitny kociołek, niebieska szczotka oraz srebrno-złota waza ze srebrną łyżką i kubkiem. Skull Shores 5-pak_SS_doll.jpg|Lalka Cleo de Nile - Escape de la Isla Calaveras.png * Linia: 'Skull Shores' * Wydanie: lipiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: X4489 Włosy Cleo są krótko ścięte; sięgają ramion. Są pomalowane na czarno. Grzywka dziewczyny jest koloru niebieskiego. Lalka ubrana jest w cielisty jednoczęściowy kostium kąpielowy, wiązany na szyi brązowym sznurkiem. Oprócz niego, Cleo ma na sobie również spodnie zaczynające się pod jej piersiami. Są one zwiewne, mają kolor morski. Ozdobione są licznymi bohomazami w kolorze żółtym. Buty lalki to turkusowe sandałki na obcasie. Przedstawia on człowieka utrzymującego ciężar ciała dziewczyny. Uszy Cleo przebite są długimi, morskimi kolczykami. Na lewym nadgarstku lalki widnieje długa bransoleta. Ma ona kolor czarny i zielony. Lalka jest dostępna do zakupienia wyłącznie w pięciopaku z Ghoulią, kolorową Frankie, Clawdeen i Draculaurą. Picture Day Cleo PD doll.jpg|Lalka Cleo PD.JPG|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Picture Day' * Wydanie: listopad 2012 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: Y4313 W tej serii włosy Cleo są czarno-niebieskie. Grzywka dziewczyny, a także czubek głowy ozdobione są złotymi pasemkami. Lalka ubrana jest w granatową tunikę z motywem bandaży. Przepasana jest ona złotym pasem. Cleo ma na sobie również złoto-czarne legginsy, a jej buty to granatowe sandałki na złotym koturnie. Na prawym nadgarstku dziewczyny widnieje złota bransoletka. Do lalki dołączona jest błękitna, prześwitująca torebka, czarna szczotka, żółta teczka oraz książeczka z klasowymi zdjęciami. Scaris: City of Frights Cleo_SCOF_doll.png|Lalka CleoSCOFart.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Scaris: City of Frights' * Wydanie: marzec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: Y7296 W tej serii włosy Cleo są czarne, a ponadto - ozdobione niebieskimi pasemkami. Grzywka dziewczyny obada na czoło. Jeden z kosmyków włosów lalki związany jest złotą spinką ze skarabeuszem. Cleo ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę w żółto-niebieskie przekątne paski, które przypominają bandaże. Szyję dziewczyny zdobi długi szal w zółte, pomarańczowe, niebieskie i czarne paski. Całość również przypomina opatrunek. Na lewym nadgarstku lalki znajduje się błękitna, bogato zdobiona bransoleta. Buty Cleo to niebieskie sandałki na złotym koturnie. Na lewej kostce dziewczyny widnieje złota bransoleta, która przypomina tę na nadgarstku. Do lalki dołączona jest złota torba z rączką tego samego koloru i czarnym spodem oraz zdjęcie dziewczyny z Deucem. Lalka sprzedawana jest tylko w dwupaku z Lagooną Blue. Classroom CleoCdoll.jpg|Lalka tumblr_ninuorlRVe1sdpql5o4_1280.png * Linia: 'Classroom' * Wydanie: maj 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BBC80 * Numer modelu: BBC81 W tej serii włosy Cleo są całkowicie czarne. Na głowie dziewczyny znajduje się złota maska. Szyję dziewczyny zdobi złoty naszyjnik. Lalka ubrana jest w sukienkę w granatowo-niebieskie paski przypominające bandaże. Całość przepasana jest żółtą chustą. Cleo ubrana jest również w biały fartuch z żółtymi zakończeniami. Na prawym nadgarstku dziewczyny widnieje czarna, trójkątna bransoleta. Łydki lalki obwinięte są niebieskimi bandażami. Buty Cleo to niebieskie sandałki na obcasie z żółtymi elementami. Do lalki dołączona jest przeźroczysta probówka z żółtą cieczą w środku, fioletowe pudełko z "buzującą", liliową substancją, złota waga, szczotka oraz pamiętnik. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w dwupaku z Ghoulią Yelps. 13 Wishes Cleo13Wdoll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: '13 Wishes' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: Y7716 W tej serii grzywka Cleo ozdobiona jest turkosowymi pasemkami. Dziewczyna ma spięte włosy złotą, okrągłą spinką z kolcami. Uszy lalki przebite są długimi, złotymi kolczykami. Cleo ubrana jest w jednoczęściowy kostium kąpielowy, wiązany na szyi złotym sznurkiem. Ozdobiony jest on czarnymi, różowymi i niebieskimi paskami. Talia dziewczyny przewiązana jest niebieskim pareo w czarne paski. Buty lalki są złote i na obcasie. Ponadto, wiązane są na kostce. I Heart Shoes CleoIHSdoll.jpg|Lalka I Heart Shoes Cleo de Nile..png * Linia: 'I Heart Shoes' * Wydanie: lipiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BBR90 * Numer modelu: BBR92 W tej serii włosy Cleo są czarne, ozdobione niebieskimi pasemkami i sięgają ramion dziewczyny. Na czubku głowy lalki widnieją żółte okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Szyja Cleo przepasana jest błękitną obrożą z ćwiekami tego samego koloru. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w niebieski kombinezon w granatowe i żółte poziome paski, który utrzymuje się na złotym bandażu, spoczywającym na lewym ramieniu. Całość przepasana jest złotym pasem ze złotymi ćwiekami. Na lewym nadgarstku Cleo znajduje się długa, błękitna bransoleta, zaś na prawym - czarna i okrągła. Dziewczyna ma również na sobie złote sandałki na obcasie. Do lalki dołączona jest czarna torebka, przypominająca nieco worek, niebieskie buty na koturnie, które wyglądają, jakby były zrobione z bandaży, czarne na koturnie, wiązane na rzemyki, złote klapki z obcasem w kształcie człowieka utrzymującego buty, a także granatowa torebka na zakupy oraz dwie pary niebieskich kolczyków. Black Carpet Cleo_BC_doll.png|Lalka Cleo de Nile Sustos, Cámara... ¡Acción!.png * Linia: 'Black Carpet' * Wydanie: listopad 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BDF22 * Numer modelu: BDF25 W tej serii włosy Cleo są całkowicie czarne. Grzywka dziewczyny jest również lekko pocieniowana. Na głowie lalki widnieje złota korona z błękitnymi zdobieniami. Cleo ubrana jest w turkusową sukienkę z czarnymi ramiączkami, które swobodnie zwisają. Ubranko ozdobione jest czarnymi pasami, co nadaje efekt bandaży. Jest ono również przepasane złotym paskiem ze sznurami. Buty dziewczyny to złote sandałki na obcasie. Do lalki dołączona jest złota torebka w kształcie głowy faraona. Creepateria Cleo Ct doll.jpg|Lalka Cleo Ct art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Creepateria' * Wydanie: kwiecień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BJM17 * Numer modelu: BJM18 W tej serii włosy Cleo ozdobione są fioletowymi i niebieskimi pasemkami. Jej grzywka natomiast jest prosta. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w sukienkę w różowe, pomarańczowe i granatowe paski. Utrzymuje się ona na granatowym ramiączku. Buty Cleo to złote sandałki na koturnie. Do lalki dołączona jest złota taca, na której znajduje się niebieski kieliszek oraz błękitna miska z różowym jedzeniem w środku. Freaky Fusion Cleolei_FF_doll.jpg|Lalka Cleolei_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Freaky Fusion' * Wydanie: maj 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BJR36 * Numer modelu: BJR39 Grzywka Cleolei jest prosta, a jej bordowe włosy sięgają do bioder. Widnieje w nich również pojedyncze, pomarańczowe pasemko w czarne paski. Głowa dziewczyny ozdobiona jest również złotą tiarą z wizerunkiem kociej głowy, a jej uszy przebite są ćwiekami w tym samym kolorze. Lalka ubrana jest w złoty kombinezon bez rękawów i z długimi nogawkami. Widnieją na nim czarne wzorki w zielone i różowe kółka. Cleolei ma na sobie również skórzaną, zieloną kurtkę z wysokim, pikowanym kołnierzem. Całość przepasana jest zielonym paskiem z pomarańczową klamrą w kształcie głowy kota. Buty dziewczyny są czarne i wiązane na kostce. Ich podeszwy są pomarańczowe. Dodatkowo upiorka ma na szyi czarną apaszkę, a na lewej dłoni złotą rękawiczkę bez palców. Do lalki dołączona jest torebka oraz pamiętnik, pisany jednocześnie przez Cleo de Nile oraz Toralei Stripe. W tej serii Cleo została połączona z Toralei Stripe jako Cleolei. We are Monster High Cleo_WAMH_doll.png|Lalka Cleo_WAMH_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'We are Monster High' * Wydanie: lipiec 2014 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: CBX43 W tej serii włosy Cleo są obcięte do szyi, a jej grzywka jest prosta. Są one również ozdobione czerwonymi, błyszczącymi pasemkami. Szyja dziewczyny ozdobiona jest czerwoną obrożą, wykonaną z dwóch rzemyków. Lalka ubrana jest złotą sukienkę, utrzymującą się na połyskującym kawałku materiału tego samego koloru, opadającego na ramiona. Ubranko pokryte jest czarnym wzorem przedstawiające bandaże. Buty Cleo to proste czerwone szpilki. Lalka dostępna jest wyłącznie w pięciopaku z Lagooną Blue, Scarah Screams, Slomanem Mortavitchem oraz Gildą Goldstag. I Heart Fashion 3 Cleo_IHF_doll.jpg|Lalka Cleo_IHF_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'I Heart Fashion 3' * Wydanie: październik 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CBX44 * Numer modelu: BHM98 W tej serii włosy Cleo ozdobione są niebieskimi pasemkami. Jej grzywka jest prosta, a całość związana jest w wysoki koński ogon. Uszy lalki przebite są złotymi kolczykami w kształcie pióra. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w kombinezon z długimi rękawami o nogawkami. Ozdobiony jest on czarnymi, pomarańczowymi oraz żółtymi poziomymi paskami. Znajduje się na nim również złota kamizelka, wykończona błękitną siateczką. Na lewym nadgarstku Cleo widnieje złota bransoletka. Buty dziewczyny to niebieskie kozaki. W zestawie znajduje się również złota torba. Do lalki dołączone są również dwa dodatkowe komplety ubrań. Pierwszy stanowi złota bluzka na ramiączkach, ozdobiona pionowymi, czarnymi paskami, czarno-złoty szal, brązowa sukienka w czarne paski oraz czarne sandałki. Drugi zestaw to niebieska tunika w pionowe paski z długim rękawem, przepasana złotym paskiem, czarny naszyjnik w kształcie węża, błękitne, trójkątne kolczyki oraz złote buty na trójkątnym koturnie. Gloom and Bloom Cleo_GnB_doll.jpg|Lalka Cleo_GaB_doll.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Gloom and Bloom' * Wydanie: grudzień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CGH93 * Numer modelu: CGH94 W tej serii włosy Cleo ozdobione są granatowymi pasemkami. Co więcej, sięgają one do jej bioder, a ich końce są zakręcone. Grzywka dziewczyny jest prosta oraz lekko podwinięta, natomiast po lewej stronie jej głowy widnieje mała kitka. Jej czubek został z kolei ozdobiony niebieską opaską z kwiatem tego samego koloru. Uszy lalki zostały przebite błękitnymi kolczykami w kształcie kwiatu. Jej szyję zdobi z kolei złoty naszyjnik. Cleo ubrana jest w błękitną sukienkę, sięgającą do połowy uda. Obszyta ona została czarną, połyskującą tasiemką, a całość ozdobiona jest wzorem przedstawiającym kwiaty lilii. Dziewczyna ma również na sobie długi sweter bez rękawów w pionowe, złote i czarne pasy. Całość została przepasana długą chustą w granatowe, czarne i złote, poziome paski, do której przytwierdzono błękitny kwiat. Na lewym nadgarstku Cleo znajduje się czarna bransoletka, natomiast na prawym - błękitna oraz złota. Buty dziewczyny to złote sandałki na obcasie w kształcie węża. Przytwierdzono do nich granatowe oraz błękitne kwiaty, utrzymujące się na kostce. Do lalki dołączono prostokątną, złotą torbę z hieroglifami oraz, donicę z zieloną ziemią i błękitnymi kwiatami oraz złote grabki i łopatkę. Boo York, Boo York Cleo_BYBY_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Boo York, Boo York' * Wydanie: maj 2015 * Numer asortymentu: CHW60 * Numer modelu: CHW60 W tej serii włosy Cleo ozdobione są miedzianymi oraz granatowymi pasemkami, a grzywka dziewczyny spięta jest na boki. Jej głowę zdobi opaska w kolorze starego złota, przedstawiająca egipską boginię Izydę. Uszy Cleo przebite są kolczykami tego samego koloru, które są w kształcie skrzydeł. Cleo ubrana jest w granatową sukienkę z wzorem mozaiki. Ozdobiona jest ona także nadrukowanymi złotymi bandażami. Całość utrzymuje się na czarnej siateczce, z której wykonano rękawy i kołnierz. Pokrywa jest ona także złotymi bandażami. Nadgarstki lalki przepasane są złotymi tasiemkami, które połączono inną, dłuższą. Buty dziewczyny są w kolorze starego złota, a widnieje na nich podobizna Sfinksa. utrzymują się one na rzemieniach, okręconych wokoło łydek Cleo. Do lalki dołączono pamiętnik. Cleo sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w dwupaku z Deuce'm Gorgonem. Meta Timeline * 11 lipca 2008: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Cleo de Nile. * 5 maja 2010: Profil Cleo zostaje opublikowany na nowo powstałej oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * 5 maja 2010: "Oficjalny art" Cleo zostaje ujawniony. * 5 maja 2010: Cleo pojawia się w pierwszej reklamie Monster High. * 5 maja 2010: Cleo pojawia się w webisodzie Zjemwas Brothers. * lipiec 2010: Pierwsza lalka Cleo zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. * lipiec 2010: Wpisy z pamiętnika Cleo zostają ujawnione. * 1 września 2010: Cleo pojawia się w serii książek Monster High w książce Upiorna szkoła. * grudzień 2010: Pluszowa lalka Cleo zostaje wydana. * 12 lutego 2012: Cleo zalicza swój debiut 3D w filmie Upiorna siła miłości. * 5 września 2012: Cleo debiutuje w serii książek Przyjaciółki na Zabój w książce o tej samej nazwie. * 28 października 2014: Cleo debiutuje w anime Monster High w odcinku Hello! Monster Halloween!. Ciekawostki * Gdy krzyczy, pękają okna i inne przedmioty ze szkła. * Mówi "O mój Ra" zamiast "O mój Boże", co może nawiązywać się do jej religii. Ra był, według egipskiej religii, bogiem słońca, stwórcą świata. * Potrafi komunikować się z wężami. * Rozumie język zombie, tak jak jej koleżanki. * Jest nieśmiertelna. * Na jej toaletce pismem hieroglificznym jest napisane Cleo. en: Cleo de Nile Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Mumia Kategoria:Lalki 2010 Kategoria:Lalki 2011 Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Dawn of the Dance Kategoria:Gloom Beach Kategoria:Dead Tired Kategoria:School's Out Kategoria:Go Monster High Team!!! Kategoria:Maul Session Kategoria:Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Skull Shores Kategoria:Picture Day Kategoria:Scaris: City of Frights Kategoria:Classroom Kategoria:13 Wishes Kategoria:I Heart Shoes Kategoria:Black Carpet Kategoria:Creepateria Kategoria:Freaky Fusion Kategoria:We are Monster High Kategoria:I Heart Fashion Kategoria:Gloom and Bloom Kategoria:Boo York, Boo York